


Trust

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Emotional Manipulation, Force Choking, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: kirbysexual said:carl getting absolutely wrecked during sex, negan(or rick) being punishing and unforgiving,, bonus points for hair pulling, bonus bonus points for choking





	Trust

"You love me, don't you?" Rick was buried inside Carl, peppering kisses across his face. They had been doing this for months now, sneaking away and fucking. Not that it was much of a secret. "Carl..." Rick whispered, kissing his neck. "You love me, right?" 

Carl nodded. He was spread out on a thin mattress, one leg spread while the other was wrapped around his hip. "Love you so much..." He panted, grabbing at Ricks hips. "Move... please, just... I'm so close, dad, please just... fuck me."

"Do you trust me?" Rick ignored him, sliding his hands through Carls hair. Carl was his little toy and Rick loved it. No matter how much he fucked him, Carl still whined like a needy, sensitive virgin. He still shook when he came and begged for his daddy like it was their first time all over again. "Trust me more than anyone else?" 

"Yeah, dad, now please-" He gasped when Ricks fingers curled around Carls neck, squeezing. Carl grabbed at Ricks wrist, not to pull his hand away, but just to touch him. He blinked lazily up at Rick, whimpering. "Fuck me..." He choked out, digging his nails into his arm. "Hard."

"Good boy.." Rick pulled all the way out before slamming back in, pressing his forehead to Carls temple. He could feel his sons pants against his ear, hear the choked back moans that spilled from his lips. "That's what I like to hear..." He didn't slow his hips, he continued to fuck into his son mercilessly, focused on nothing but his own pleaser.

Carl tilted his head some, hand falling across Ricks hand, curling his fingers around Ricks. Carl was keeping his hand there. Carl loved it. Rick could come just thinking about it. "Kiss me..." He whispered, looking up at Rick with glazed over eyes. "Kiss me, dad..." 

Rick brushed his lips across Carls, drinking up his small breaths. "You're being such a good boy for me, baby. Love it when you let me use you..." He pulled away, putting his other hand on Carls chest, holding him down as he fucked into him. "I got lucky, didn't I? Got a nice, tight toy all to myself." 

"All yours daddy..." Carl laid limp beneath him, his eye fluttering shut. "All yours."


End file.
